How to cook delicious rice and the effect of eating rice.
Song Information Artist: 大日本鉄倶楽部【あさき＆９６】 Composition/Arrangement: Asaki, Daisuke Kurosawa Vocals: Asaki Genre: RICE METAL (お米タル) BPM: 190 (172-211) (DDR) 190 (other BEMANI games) Length: 1:58 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution (2013) / beatmaniaIIDX 20 tricoro / GITADORA / jubeat saucer / pop'n music Sunny Park / REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- Lyrics Japanese 1)1合150CC 正確無比に計ること 2）次に洗いだが 直接米にお水をあてず二本指で （可愛らしい小動物を扱うかのように優しく、 ジェントルにお願い致します。） （そして） 3）お水を計りJOIN!するのだが その量米の1.2倍 その後は二時間ほどサディスティック（！）に お水に浸して （そして） （そしてそして） （満を持して） （待ちに待った） （人民が人民により） （人民のために） （行う） （その行為は行為は行為は） ジャーの電源ON！ 陽炎のようなスチーム 底からかき混ぜて THE TIMING IS RIPE THE TIMING IS RIPE！ おこめ　おこめこめ ビタミン　ミネラル　食物繊維（＆OTHER！） おこめこめ　おこめこめ 食べて どすこい＆どすこい おこめ　おこめこめ おすもうさんのPowerをGET（GETだぜ！） おこめこめ　おこめこめ　 ああ　抱いて　ロマンティックにNIGHT　FLIGHT おこめ　おこめこめ ４）米屋のあの子をたぶらかそう！（GETだぜ！！） （GENIUS） 炊きほうだい （SEXY） 食べほうだい （THRILLING） SO I LOVE YOU GET DAZE----！！！ おこめ　おこめこめ SUPER　ENERGY MIRACLE POWER おこめこめ おこめこめ ああん　おこめ ああん　おこめ 5）おこめおいしい Song Connections / Remixes *お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 is part of the 私立BEMANI学園 (Private BEMANI Academy) event. The other songs are: **Empathetic by Sota÷Des. **GAIA by 猫叉L.E.D.Master+. **STULTI by MAX MAXIMIZER VS DJ TOTTO. **Synergy For Angels by TAG×U1-ASAMi. **晴天Bon Voyage by TOMOSUKE × seiya-murai feat. ALT. **創世ノート by PON+wac. **虹色の花 by Akhuta y OJ. **ラキラキ by Mutsuhiko Izumi & S-C-U. **Elemental Creation by dj TAKA meets DJ YOSHITAKA. Trivia *To unlock お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。, you must get 100% on Friendship to Asaki and 96. By playing the following games, you will get a certain percentage on Friendship towards unlocking お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。: **GITADORA, REFLEC BEAT colette: 2.5% **DanceDanceRevolution, jubeat saucer: 1% **beatmaniaIIDX 20 tricoro, pop'n music Sunny Park: 0.5% *お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 has the longest title of any song in the DanceDanceRevolution series whose title is in Japanese, entire or not. The honor for longest song title in English (including numbers, letters, spaces, and symbols) goes to ZETA~The World of Prime Numbers and the Transcendental Being~, at 61 characters. **Because of this, お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 is often nicknamed: ***お米の美味しい炊き方 (okome no oishii takikata), cutting off the second part of the song's title. ***お米タル (okometal, lit. RICE METAL), お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。's genre in beatmaniaIIDX and pop'n music. ***Or, simply お米 (okome). *お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。's Expert charts have the most notes of any Expert chart rated Level 16, at 679 and 677 notes (Single Play and Double Play, respectively), with the Single Expert chart tying with PARANOiA Revolution at 679 notes. お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。's Double Expert chart's notecount is the second highest of any Double Expert chart (677), above PARANOiA (kskst mix)'s 661 notes and behind Elemental Creation's 751 notes. **Also, お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。's Single Difficult and Double Difficult charts have the highest number of notes of any chart rated Level 12 both at 516 notes. It has the 2nd highest notecount of any Difficult chart, only surpassed by Elemental Creation's 614 and 612 notes for Single and Double respectively. *Despite its BPM being displayed as simply 190, at the end of the song, お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 actually goes down to 184, goes up to 211, and goes down to 172. **However, despite this, お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。's Expert charts are still classified as strong style charts. *お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。's genre, お米タル (RICE METAL), reads as "okometal", a pun on "okome" (お米, lit. rice) and "metal". *お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。's Beginner chart cuts off at the start of the last lyrics, okome oishii (お米おいしいっ♪). The GITADORA charts for お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 also cut off at this section. *"大日本鉄倶楽部" in お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。's artist, 大日本鉄倶楽部【あさき＆９６】, translates to "Dainippon iron club". ** Asaki and Daisuke Kurosawa would later use their 大日本鉄倶楽部 alias when they contributed to Idola (as part of the GUMI 5th Anniversary Party presented by BEMANI), the only time (as of June 2014) a Private BEMANI Academy collaboration unit would contribute to another song after the event. *When played on beatmaniaIIDX, the 16-segment LED strip on the machine displays お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。's title as "HOW TO COOK DELICIOUS RICE AND THE EFFECT OF EATING RICE". *In the song comments for お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。, Asaki and 96 sign their names as exAsaki and ex96, respectively. *96's name is written in a fullwidth font in-game rather than in the regular halfwidth font. *お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 is widely considered a joke song by the BEMANI community. Song Production Information Asaki Untranslated. 96 Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts Groove Radar Values Category:Songs Category:Asaki Songs Category:96 Songs Category:BEMANI Gakuen Category:DDR 2013 Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:GITADORA Songs Category:Jubeat Songs Category:Pop'n Music Songs Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:Songs with BPM Errors